9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
The Choice of Fate
Choice of Fate (often abbreviated CoF, cof or COF) is a dungeon in Zhengzhou and Shi Zhang for low to mid-level players. It is the lowest level dungeon in 9Dragons, and offers the smallest rewards for completing it. The monsters in this dungeon are Raising Light level (Level 55), and the boss is Five Dragons 6. Healers and Hybrids can solo (complete alone) this dungeon at mid-SM, warriors can solo it at mid-GB, and nukers can solo it at high-FC. Dungeon Passes The passes for CoF are the Pass of Death Valley series, and can be acquired from the following monsters: *'Purple Pass of Death Valley': Drunken Swordsmen (normal, wasted and unconscious), Iron Flowers, Black Confiucianists *'Green Pass of Death Valley': Superior Giants, Heartless Iron Flowers, Demonic Confiucianists *'Red Pass of Death Valley': Frozen Iron Flowers, Bai Wu Chang They can also be acquired by completing a resource collection quest: *'Purple': Blue Cotton Cloth x10, Wooden Flute x10, Gunpowder x10 *'Green': Iron Plate x10, Strong Venom x10, Gunpowder x10, Buddhist Beads x10 *'Red': Silver Nugget x20, Leather Sack x20, Golden Cotton Cloth x20, Strange Stone x10,White Iron Fragment x10 You can exchange the materials with the man near the Dungeon's entrance. NOTE: With the new version released by RedFox Games, passes can now be bought by a merchant outside of the dungeon, along with combining them to make superior versions for a harder and more rewarding challenge in the dungeon. Entering the Dungeon In order to enter the dungeon, you must have 3 dungeon passes of any color. Purple passes increase the chance of entering on the Easy difficulty, Green increase the chance for Intermediate and Red increase the chance for the Hard difficulty. The harder the difficulty, the more monsters there are, and less the time you have to defeat the Second form of the Boss. If 3 Red passes are used, there is a rare chance of activating "Lucky Mode" (See below) To enter the dungeon, the party leader must put 3 passes into the door (can be different colors, for example 1 Purple, 1 Green and 1 Red). All party members will be asked if they want to enter the dungeon. If all select "Yes", then the "Enter" button will become active for the leader. Clicking that button will enter the party into the dungeon. NOTE: '''Even if the leader puts in only Purple passes, it doesn't mean the dungeon will be on the Easy difficulty. There is a chance that you'll get the Intermediate difficulty even if only with Purple passes. Same with the Green passes, there is a chance to get the Easy difficulty. You can't get the Hard difficulty without a Red pass, and you can only get Lucky Mode with 3 Red Passes. The Dungeon There are 4 parts to the dungeon, as shown in the picture to the right. # You'll start at the center of this room. All players will be given bleed status. The damage received per second depends on the difficulty of the run. You must destroy the 4 stones that are put randomly in 4 of the smaller rooms. When the 4 stones are destroyed, the gate will open to the next room and the bleed status disappears. '''Note: One of the stones will have significantly lower HP than the rest. # After the long tunnel, there will be some Earthworm Demons, Giants, and Blue Arrow Archers (Blue Arrow Archers do not appear in this part if on Easy difficulty) depending on the difficulty. All monsters are at level 55 (RL 7) The next gate will open when you kill every one of them except for 2, though these 2 are recommended to be killed so that you have this room to meditate in case you need it later. The monsters can't reach the previous tunnel so Nuker and low-levels are recommended to stay there until the monsters are killed. # The third part, at first there will be some more of the previous mobs and also 4 slightly stronger mobs shining red. After killing every mob except for 1 (2 if you already killed the slightly stronger mobs) I recommend you go meditate to the second room. Once you kill them all the Boss will spawn with some Blind Madmen. Low levels should stay in the second room because the Boss has some AoE (Area of Effect) spells. Also it is recommended that the 2 strongest players of the party tank the Boss while the rest kills the Blind Madmens. After killing the Boss he'll release the 2nd Form, and start the timer. This timer won't stop until you leave the Dungeon and if it reaches 0 you die. Be aware that his form of the Boss also has Paralyze, wich makes you unable to attack, move or use any skill. When the Boss is killed he'll drop some Green Clothes, sometimes a Blood Essence and many Throne Passes to open the Loot rooms. # The final 3 rooms are the Loot Rooms, with chests depending on the difficulty with Gold, Elixirs and sometimes Clothes. You can only enter these rooms if you break the door or if you use a Throne Pass (Note that if you use a Throne Pass only you will enter the room and you can't leave it unless someone from the outside breaks the door). If you try to use Throne Passes from previous Runs or try to break the Door while the Boss is alive it won't open. Also if time is running short it is recommended that you first break down the exit and then loot the chests, just in case you don't have time to break it. The Boss The boss for this dungeon is either Shuan Mian (in Shi Zhang) or Meng Mian (in Zhengzhou). Both bosses have 2 forms, both of which must be defeated to clear the dungeon. The second form is Five Dragons 6. First Form The first form spawns with a few other monsters. This form is rather weak, but has several debuffs, including disorientation and paralysis. Defeating this form will cause the second form to spawn. Second Form The second form is the "true" form of the boss. When it spawns, it activates a timer, and the dungeon must be exited before the timer reaches 0. The duration depends on the passes used. This form is slightly more powerful than the first, but does not have the paralysis debuff. This form drops several items when defeated. The Rewards Epithets There are 3 epithets that can be earned from this dungeon: # Killer of Shuan Mian - Awarded to the player who deals the most damage to Shuan Mian , The Double-Faced Beggar # Killer of Meng Mian - Awarded to the player who deals the most damage to Meng Mian , Dream-faced Buddha # Conqueror of Death Valley - Awarded to all players who successfully exit the dungeon. Elixirs The bronze and silver chests in the loot rooms can drop Level 1 Dungeon Elixirs. The gold chests in the loot rooms (green and red only) can drop Level 2 Dungeon Elixirs. The jade chests (Lucky Mode only) can drop Level 3 Dungeon Elixirs and Blood Mushrooms Clothes There are several types of clothes dropped by the boss when defeated. Clothes can also be found in the gold chests. It is possible to get clothes with 1 or 2 slots. The following Clothing Sets can be found in this dungeon: *Crying for Death Set - Physical *Devil Crying for Death Set - Chi Kung Solo'ing Solo'ing a Dungeon is when 1 player tries to make it through the Dungeon all alone or when he is the only one that kills the stones, mobs and Bosses. The advantage of Solo'ing is that a players doesn't need to find a party and the loot is all his instead of sharing it with other members of the party. In order to Solo the Choice of Fate, the player must be Sun and Moon 3-6 if a Healer or Hybrid, Golden Blossoms if a Warrior, or Elemental Crown/Floral Crown if a Nuker. Lucky Mode When 3 Red passes are used, there is a very small chance that Lucky Mode will be activated. In this mode, there are more monsters, and the bleed damage in the first room does more damage. Instead of 1 Boss there will be 4 Mini-Bosses and once one of them is defeated (chosen at random), the 2nd Form will spawn. In the Loot rooms there will also only be Gold chests and 2 Jade chests wich offer better rewards. '''NOTE: '''Lucky Mode is very hard to activate and only a few players have managed to activate it. Category:Dungeons Category:Guides